Yondaime's Horrible Day
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: The new Fourth Hokage day just doesn't go as planned. It'll be one of the worst days of his life.


Disclaimer- I don't own any characters of Naruto. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

­­­­­­­­­

February 10

It was a cold and windy day in Konoha. Snow fell and kept the villagers indoors, huddling near their heaters or fireplaces. Though the people of Konohagakure saw it as a normal winter day, the new fourth hokage saw it as a nightmare.

He sat at the mission desk, a chunin to his left, and money collectors to his right. The number of missions was piling up, but there weren't enough teams to fulfill the missions. They were either sick with the flu or stuck in another country.

The young man was about to fall asleep when familiar student ran into the room.

"Lord Hokage," the silver haired jonin called, stopping before the desk, "the village is under attack by a pack of wild snow tigers. They escaped the Forest of Death and are wreaking havoc."

"Just great."

Konoha's yellow flash fastened his snow zori on and pulled on black gloves, joining the boy.

"Kakashi, how many are there?"

"About ten. Rin left to get an early start while I got you."

The two suddenly stopped in their tracks when a tiger jumped in front of them. They were larger than the average tiger found in Kumogakure.

The fourth threw five kunai, each squarely hitting the beast. The two continued when the animal fell to the ground. They worked their way to the village center, taking down two more.

When at the center, they found Rin surrounded by six tigers.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi put his hands together, forming the correct seals and charged forward.

"Chidori!" he cried, taking down two while the jutsu lasted.

"Good Kakashi. Now it's my turn."

He gathered enough chakra in his hand to take down three.

"Rasengan!"

He managed to send all three flying, leaving the last to Rin.

She made the signs of snake, monkey, dog, rooster, snake, and finished by stomping her foot on the ground.

"Earth style: Rock Pike Jutsu!"

Two pillars rose from the ground, piercing the last tiger.

"Great job you two," the fourth smiled, patting them on the back, "Now all that's left is the cleanup."

Kakashi and Rin groaned. They each took the leg of a tiger and dragged them to the woods.

Twenty minutes later, all ten tigers were disposed of.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Humph." Kakashi and Rin left, going their separate ways.

The fourth just laughed, but on the inside, he was crying. He really didn't want to do any work that day.

He headed back to the mission room, begging for warmth.

"Are you okay, Lord Hokage?" asked the chunin in the room. The fourth could only respond with a sneeze.

"I'll take that as a no. Get some rest. You've been taking on extra missions all week. Also, I'm sure the Mrs. will want to see you."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Can Sarutobi fill in for a while?'

"Sure. I'll get him."

"Thanks Tohru."

The Yondaime waved goodbye and walked outside, trudging through the snow.

"I think I'll have ramen at home," he said to himself.

The yellow haired ninja was about to descend a steep snow drift when his foot sank throwing him forward. He tumbled down the hill, landing hard and throwing a cloud of white into the air.

"Urf!" he coughed and pushed himself up, shaking the cold from his shoulders.

"Hey, Lord Hokage!" called someone from a distance.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" he answered back, running over to the sannin.

Jiraiya laughed. "You don't have to call me sensei anymore. You're hokage."

"I know, but it's respectful. Anyway, what did you want?"

"There are a bunch of girls at the onsen. Wanna peek?" he snickered.

"You're a pervert."

"So?"

"Alright. I'll join you, but only for five minutes."

Jiraiya laughed, pulling the fourth to a fence surrounding the women's bath. There was a perfect hole with a great view.

Jiraiya and the fourth kneeled down, looking at the ten or so ladies soaking in the water.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"It is approximately 94 degrees Fahrenheit," a stern voice said from behind.

The two men turned around and faced a young woman. She stood firm with a hand clenched into a fist.

"You perverts!" she screamed, punching them both in the face. Obviously, there was no mercy for a hokage.

Jiraiya and the fourth stumbled from the onsen with bloody noses and red faces.

"I'd say that went well," smiled Jiraiya, rubbing his swelled cheek. The fourth just sweat dropped.

"I'll see you later, sensei."

"Alright."

The fourth walked home, trying to avoid any more problems.

'Could this day get any worse?" he asked himself, walking through the front door of his house.

His wife smiled, lunging at the man.

"Minato, dear," she jumped up and down excitedly, "I've got great news!"

"What is it?"

The woman pulled out a small device, part of it colored blue.

"We're pregnant!"

The fourth stood there for a minute, his face going pale. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead fell backwards, unconscious.

"Honey?"

Apparently, it could get much worse.

Owari

I hope you all liked it. I'm new to the whole fanfic idea. But please R& R

I'm begging you


End file.
